Dark Love
by lovemya2000
Summary: Hermione is forced to marry Draco Malfoy. But she won't take it laying down. Seeking revenge, they become the most feared wizards of all time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Hermione tried her best to adjust her eyes to the unrelenting darkness. After nearly a month in that place, it still wasn't something she had gotten

used to. This place isn't tolerable at all, she thought disdainfully. But of course it wouldn't be, would it? With a groan, she lifted herself off the dirty

floor. It could hardly be called a floor. It was nothing more than dirt, only made slightly presentable by a thin blanket they had so _kindly_ thrown into

her cell. They had been kind enough to give her a body length mirror, only by the request (more like demand) of her old friend Harry Potter. Only

now she could barely describe him as a friend. He was still quite charitable though. Hermione sighed in contentment as she eyed herself through

the dusty mirror. Her hair was no longer as bushy as it was earlier in her life, and her innocent face was delicately hardened into an aristocratic air

about it. _I get that from my husband _she thought smugly. The thought of her husband sent a slight pang through her heart. It had been almost a

month since they had separated them. She supposed he was doing the same thing that she was now. Making themselves presentable to noone in

particular. But keeping them apart was for the best she supposed. The last time they had been together had been... Well, it had been something

that would go down in both wizard and muggle history. The old Hermione Granger would have been appalled at her arrogance and crave for fame.

But Hermione _Malfoy _only relished at her new found personality. The old cell door swung open cautiously, breaking her thoughts. Hermione eyed it

with a slight sneer. Whoever it was would be a fool not to tread delicately around _her. _Minister of magic, Fudge entered the room. Giving her a look

of great hate. "Cornelius." She drawled in a grating voice. "Have you bought my paper?" He threw it unceremoniously at her feet. Though her

composure was calm, she was inwardly lusting to read it. At Harry and Ron's request, Hermione was the only person in that place that was granted

regular updates on the outside world. And as usual, to her great pleasure, she was on the front page. It was a very nice picture

of herself, dressed in a long emerald robe smirking viciously at the readers and a headline in the background. _Former Head girl Hermione Granger_

_indicted in the murders of more than 400 wizards and muggles. _Hermione frowned at the headline. _Only 400, _she thought with displeasure. The

murders had served her purpose at least. Now no more witches would have to suffer what she had to. And it wasn't to late for the witches that

had. "I came to inform you that you have one more day. " Fudges voice interrupted her thoughts. "You mean I'm finally going to trial?" Fudge

smiled unpleasantly at her question. "It means, Mrs. Malfoy , that you and your husband are to be executed shortly for your crimes.

* * *

**A few months before**

Hermione listened intently to the headmaster's speech as she simultaneously fought to keep herself from drifting off to sleep. It had been a long

day. After running after Harry and Ron all day, preparing them as best she could for their potions test, she had also been forced to go _shopping_

with her good friend, Ginny Weasly. Shopping was not Hermione Granger's thing. No, her thing was studying and reading and almost nothing of

interest to other witches her age. But that was ok with her, she found a lot of witches in her grade too exasperating to handle. with their

unimportant talk of boys and shopping. It was not her thing at all. "And so, Dumbledore's voice droned on, as you know the wizarding worlds

population has dwindled significantly." He stopped his speech and seriously surveyed the quiet students in the great hall. "The fall of Voldemort

has not only taken his life away, but possibly thousands of the magical and muggle residents that were wiped out in the ensuing fire and chaos.

We still have no idea of how many, as scores of bodies have yet to be found, or identified." Hermione shuddered as she eyed the slytherin table.

Perhaps some of them had been killed after the final battle also. There were only a few younger slytherin first through 6th years. Those who were

old enough to fight for or against Voldemort had yet to return. She had heard a rumor that what was left of them would be returning after they

had taken care of funeral arrangements for their families. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them. If the good side had lost THEY would've been

the ones making arrangements for dead family. Or would have been dead themselves. "The ministry of magic has come up with a solution to

improve the quantity of the wizarding world." Dumbledore paused, and for the first time since she had ever known him, he had

seemed uncomfortable. "As you know many pure blood families are deeply in-breded. This has produced an inability to have a certain amount of

children in pureblood women, as inbreeding causes certain fertility problems and insanity. The ministry has enacted a marraige law. From now on

all witches of age must marry someone not in their blood group. Purebloods must marry any half blood or muggle-born, and muggleborns must

marry halfbloods or pure-bloods. It is forbidden for two muggleborns to marry as it greatly increases the possibility of a squib offspring, and squibs

barely count as a part of the wizarding world and therefore will not be part of its population." The great hall was silent, but not for long. People

rose indignantly from all sides of Hermione. Shouts of protest were heard all around. The slytherin table were shouting something about having

to be tainted if they touched a mudblood. Others were yelling "What about love!" and staunch protests of "Well what if we don't!" Dumbledore

remained quiet through all of this until he had had enough. "Silence!" The great hall fell quiet. Dumbledore continued on. "If you refuse to

coop-orate your memories will be obliverated of the wizarding world and all your possesions stripped. You will be nothing short of homeless and

thrown out into the muggle world. If you choose to agree you will enter an unbreakable vow with your chosen mate. In which case if you try to

back out of it, you will die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Don't own this**

Hermione hoped this was a joke. But as she gazed out at the serious Headmaster and the solemn professors seated at his side, she had a sinking

feeling that it wasn't. There was no way that this was going to happen. The purebloods would riot. Even after the dark lord had been killed off by

the good side they were still deeply prejudiced. The student body seemed to be in as much of a shock as she was. There was weeping from some

girls, but only a few. Girls like Lavender had their eyes lit up at the thought of marrying into practically royalty. Obviously for the money. _Little bitch  
_

_probably thinking of having a go at Ron, _Hermione thought bitterly. Stunned at her use of language, be it in her head or not, she quickly threw the

thought off. If anything she'd have to settle for Ron if this were to go through. Deep down she knew it wouldn't though. Surely the purebloods

would object strongly. Hermione began to feel a bit relieved until she realized alot of the elder families were in Azkaban. Nearly all had been

deatheaters. The one time deatheaters were useful and they were all locked in Azkaban. Hermione huffed, now bordering on distraught. "As you

may know, Dumbledore continued, the muggle world has a little over 6 billion people. The wizarding world has only slightly over 3 billion. We are

almost down half the population from the muggle world and dwindling. Soon, we may be nothing more than myth for the muggles. Once a great

society brought down by our own hatred of our own kind." The hall of students listened to his speech intently. "You will be reviewed by the ministry

and then matched with a person of a different blood class that as closely fits your needs and wants as possible." The Headmaster straightened up.

"I won't pretend that you will love or ever love whoever it may be that you are matched with. All I am asking is that you do consider, for the sake

of our world, to set aside a bit of your happiness, for the survival of our kind." Dumbledore stepped away. A depressing sort of atmosphere

settled into the houses. A kid to Hermione's far left stood up. "I don't care, my mum is a muggle and i've always done just fine in their world. Im

not taking this!" A 6th year syltherin stood up from the other side of the hall. "Id rather die than touch a mudblood! Screw the wizarding world.

Purebloods are all that matters anyway!" The other Slytherins nodded, while the other tables broke out into indignant protests. A tall black wizard

from Ravenclaw addressed the slytherin. "Well Id rather die than to procreate with my relatives to produce more purebloods, unlike you slytherin,

rather proud you lot are to have your mum also be your cousin eh?" He finished with a grin. Most of the students laughed and congratulated him

on his comeback. The slytherins were quite furious. "Enough!" Came a loud elder voice. It was McGonagall. "I know you kids have alot on your

minds but _Please _don't resort to insults!" Although this was very real and exploding all around her, Hermione found it hard to focus. "Fancy you

and I get married eh, Hermione." She barely heard Ron's voice across from her. She just needed some time to think. Quietly. Hermione rose from

the table slowly, only to find herself on a heap on the ground. The last thing she heard were Ron and Harry's frightened voices as she drifted off

into the dark. "I think she's waking up!" "Give her room!" Hermione groaned as she opened an eye. The last thing she had remembered was

something about getting married, and then Ron had cracked a joke. His joke _really _must have been that bad to put me out, she thought.

Hermione glanced around as she recognized Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna's faces crowded around above her. "Tell me we aren't all getting

married and this is just a dream." she said, as they helped her up. They all exchanged nervous glances. She moaned in despair, "I'll just go

back to sleep and pretend that it is." "Not necessary, Miss Granger." A voice from the door spoke up. For the first time, Hermione noticed she was

no longer in the cafeteria but in the medical ward at Hogwarts. Minister of magic, Fudge stood at the door. "It's time to discuss your future

marriage." Hermione frowned. She had just _fainted_ and now this man was here to give her a heart attack? "Discuss it with one of them i'm not the

only one here!" She snapped. The others were taken aback, Hermione Granger had _never _used that tone on a person in charge before. The

minister only raised an eye, However. "Your friends have already been matched, Miss Granger." He replied calmly. She looked at her friends,

confused. "Who are you to marry, Harry?" She questioned. Ginny, at his side, was red faced with pride. "We got matched, Hermione!" She

squealed. For the first time since Dumbledore's announcement, Hermione genuinely smiled. Everyone knew Ginny and Harry belonged together.

"Thats great Ginny!" Hermione's face fell. "Ron." She began nervously. Suddenly, Ron had a hard time meeting her eyes. "We didn't get matched,

did we?" Ron looked apologetic. "I got matched with Lavender." The room was tense as Hermione fought back the urge to cry. She gathered her

strength. "You, luna?" Luna smiled in that dreamy way of hers. "I got Seamus." She said, simply. "Now that you seem to be adjusting I suggest Mr.

Potter and company wait elsewhere while we discuss things, Miss Granger?" Fudge interrupted. Hermione frowned but said her goodbyes to the

others. Now that they were gone Hermione sensed the cold formality in this discussion as it hit her full on. She would never be with Ron. This ass

in front of her would be taking away not only hers but everyone shed known's ability to ever be happy again. She turned a cold eye on him. "This

is not easy for anyone. But you must understand it's for the survival of our world." He began. "Well, get on with it!" She snapped, moodily. His

eyes went slightly wide at her outburst. "Tell me his name already!" Fudge had a hard time believing it was Ms. perfect Granger speaking to him

in such a manner. So did she. "You may find this a bit, hard to accept, but Mr. Malfoy is returning soon so." He trailed off. "What the hell does

_Malfoy _have to do with anything?" She spat. Fudge looked away. It dawned on her suddenly and quite horribly. "No." Hermione's vision was

swimming as she tried to steady her already fragile form. The minister was suddenly quite interested in something nonexistant as to avoid

looking at her. "No." She said, in a more forceful voice, hoping to break him from his stupid reverie. "You must understand, the Malfoy family is of

an ancient and strong magic. Extremely healthy physical state. And with your exceptional smarts you'd have some of the strongest offspring there

is." Hermione was furious. "You're telling me you're going to breed me for my _smarts_ and him for his stupid arrogant _looks_?" "Yes." The man stated

calmly. She was stunned. He had just _admitted_ that she was going to be nothing more than a breeder for the rest of her life and he had the nerve

to be _calm _about it! "Bastard!" Before she could stop it her hand went straight across Fudge's cheek. All was still. Hermione glanced at her hand

in shock. Aside from Malfoy, she had never actually caused physical harm on another person intentionally. She was torn between apologizing and

assaulting him again. Fudge's face turned into a nasty sneer. "Yes, Miss Granger. You are to be Mr Malfoy's breeding tool until the ministry has all

the magical _brats _that they need!" Hermione took a step back but Fudge continued. "You are to spread your pretty little legs everytime your

husband walks into a room, and spend your days swollen with child laying on a bed for all I care. That's all you're good for now." Hermione's eyes

filled with tears as he finished his tirade. "Malfoy will never agree to this." She said weakly. The man smirked. "He already has." With that he

flung open the door and walked out. A tall figure skirted behind him. Hermione saw a shock of Blond hair well before she could fully

comprehend who it was. Hermione nearly jumped from fright. "Malfoy!" The handsome features of Draco Malfoy lit up into his iconic

cruel smirk. "Granger." He drawled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it**

Hermione stared in Horror at the sight of the blond boy in front of her. But boy, not so much. It had been so long since she had seen him after the

war that she could barely catch her breath. Sure he was a right git but a good looking one at that. She shuddered inwardly at that thought. No

more was the tall gangly Draco Malfoy that stalked the Slytherin chambers. In front of her stood a tall well-toned albeit arrogant man. What

little child-like face he had was sculpted into a chiseled masterpiece. His jaw was set firm and his cheeks no longer rounded. His blond hair hung

loosely just below the nape of his neck. He was quite a sight. Except for that annoying smirk that would never fade, no matter how much he aged.

"_You!" _She sputtered. " I know most women are speechless when they see me Granger but i'd expect _You _to know more words than that."

He sneered. Hermione frowned at the insult. "I don't know why I thought a muggle-born would be capable enough to string together a full

sentence." He added maliciously. She bristled. "What Malfoy, _Muggleborn?" _She sneered. Is _Mudblood_ too harsh of a word for you now?"

Draco visibly bristled. He frowned and looked away. "Mother said it was the least I could do for Potter keeping her out of Azkaban." He

mumbled. There was a tense silence. Malfoy stared at the floor sullenly and Hermione found a piece of lint on her shirt interesting.

"Im not getting married." She suddenly burst out. Draco lifted a perfect brow. "I heard we didn't have much of a choice Granger. You may be

comfortable stuck poor in the muggle world but not us Malfoys." Hermione scoffed. "Besides, I can lock you in our dungeons until you do your

part in repopulating our world and then you're free to go." He added. "Im not leaving a child of mine with the likes of you!" She started. "Any

way what child we would have, which we won't be, would be a _half-_blood. Your family is _all _pure-blood mania if you haven't forgotten." Draco

straightened up. "One of the bravest men i've ever known was a halfblood Granger. I know you all may be celebrating Snape's death but

he _was _a decent professor and mentor." He snapped back. Hermione chewed her lip nervously. "And don't forget Harry is a half-blood too."

She added. Malfoy pretended he didn't hear that little piece. She sighed indigently. "There has to be a way out of this." She protested.

"Im all for getting out of this, Granger, it doesn't look like theres much of an option though." He suddenly looked thoughtful. "I suppose

I could feed you to our garden monster and claim you missing." He said, a bit to seriously for her liking. "Sod off, Malfoy." She grumbled.

"We could write letters of protest." Hermione suggested. Draco's face twisted up. "That's right Granger, we're all forced to marry and your

suggesting we all_ write _strongly worded letters. No you aren't a bright one Granger." "Kill yourself Malfoy. "After you Granger." The two

students glared at each other before Hermione finally through her hands up in defeat. "Do you know how to apparate Malfoy?" She asked.

He scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "Of course Granger im a _Malfoy._" Hermione stood, unimpressed. "I thought

that just meant you were an inbred wanker." Draco looked murderously at her and she looked away. "I suppose we could apparate there

together and make a scene." She said, more to herself than to him. Malfoy put his hand over his heart in mock surprise. _"Granger _apparating

out of school to protest? Call St. Mungo's im going insane!" Hermione glared at him. "Im serious Malfoy, im not going to be _you're_ breeding

horse for the rest of my life. Draco looked slightly offended. "No I suppose you'd be content popping out 12 of Weasly's little brats then." He

said bitterly. "Don't you insult Ron!" They once again lapsed into a mutinous silence. "Are we going or not?" Draco finally spoke up. Hermione

was taken by shock. " You're going to help me?" She whispered. He sneered. "Don't get too sentimental Granger, I don't want to be stuck

with you anymore than whoever has to be stuck snogging with the Weasel." "How romantic, Dear husband git." She said. "After you." He said.

Hermione smirked and apparated in a crack. Draco followed soon behind her. The ministry was crowded more than usual, and Draco and

Hermione got a heavy amount of curious stares and glares as they pushed through the crowd to find Fudge's office. "What the hell are all these

wankers staring at?" Draco said, sneering at the crowd. "Well, You're Malfoy and I'm Granger, think about it." Hermione said, trying to concentrate

on the signs leading to the minister's offices. Draco nodded slowly, as if that made all the sense in the world. He supposed two notorious

enemies seen in the same spot without hurting each other was sight worthy. "It's not as if im going to kill you. _Yet._" He added. "That makes

me feel all the more comfortable malfoy." She mumbled, finally reaching their destination. The door was open slightly, and there looked

as if there was a meeting going on. Hermione chewed on her lip. "What are we waiting for?" Draco said, stopping behind her. "I don't really

want to interrupt." Hermione said, weakly. Draco glared at her in disgust. Using his foot, he ungraciously kicked open the door the rest

of the way. "There,_ I_ interrupted. Hermione blushed angrily and peered at the crowd. The witches and wizards inside stared at the couple in

surprise. "We're here to protest the marraige law." She said, more bravely than she felt. Draco nodded beside her, and gave the wizards

his best glare. The most pretigious wizards shuddered. And the couple smirked inwardly. "Ah, The Malfoys." Fudge drawled, from his head seat.

"Fuck off, Fudge!" Hermione hissed. There were gasps from every direction." What the hell are you doing granger?" Draco whispered from

beside her. Hermione ignored him and stepped forward." The minister lifted his brow. "You do have a choice you know? Marry or lose

everything, your choice." He said. "Thats not much of a choice." Draco said, stepping in front of Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy, Fudge said, a fake

smile plastered on his face. How is your father liking azkaban?" Draco turned a furious red, which highly contrasted with the pale on the rest

of his body. "Don't speak to him like that!" Said Hermione, indignately. The room fell silent, at a loss for Hermione's sticking up for Draco.

Even Draco blinked, confused. "It's not up for discussion. Fudge said calmly. You should be back at Hogwarts. Either that or pregnant already."

He said slyly. The minister turned back to his crowd and continued with whatever he was doing, ignoring that the conversation had ever

taken place. "Come on Granger, We'll find some other way." Draco said softly, placing a a hand on her shoulder. But Hermione would not be

dismissed so easily. She remembered a spell she had seen in one of Harry's book a year or two back. It was as if she had no control over

her body. One minute she was shaking furiously at her cold dismissal, and the next she was shouting with her wand in the air. "_Sectumsempra!"_

"Wahaaaaaaa!" The minster gave a loud cry of pain, and then hell broke loose. Fudge's uniform was heavily stained in blood and about forty

wizards rushed to help him. Malfoy barely had time to register the spell that Harry had used on him some years back when eighty wands

pointed at he and Hermione. "Come on!" He shouted over the uproar. Draco grabbed her hand and apparated out. They landed minutes

later on a cold grassy hill. "What the hell Granger!" Malfoy paced back and forth on the ground. Hermione let her body slump to the

grass in shock. "You just spelled the minister. Goody Granger actually _spelled_ someone." Draco bursed out laughing. "It's not funny Malfoy!"

She snapped, tugging her knees to her chest. "Bloody hell it is. That git got what he deserved!" Draco snapped back. He looked over

to Hermione, who looked in the middle of a breakdown. He dropped to his knees and shook her by her shoulders. "They'll get over it

eventually. Maybe now we got our point through." He said in an awkward attempt to comfort her. A tear from from her eye as she shook her

head in a daze. "_Hoot!" _A gray and white owl distracted draco as he leaned over Hermione. He frowned and looked up. "It's my mother's

owl." He said, pulling Hermione out of her shock. "Your mother?" Draco ignored her and took the small paper that the owl was holding in

its claws. "Good Nymphonia." He cooed, rubbing the owl absently as he studied the sheet. Hermione stared at him nervously. Draco's face

had gone almost as white as his hair and he groaned loudly. "I can't believe this", He moaned, slumping beside her in the grass. "What

is it, she questioned?" Draco continued ignoring her and shook his head side to side, now in his own world. Hermione sighed and reached

for the paper. Nymphonia gave a hoot and pecked her finger. "Ow!" She yelled. "Damn pure-blood owls." She muttered. Hermione scanned the

paper,eyes open wide. "No." She breathed. She dropped back down to malfoy. Her eyes stared at the paper in horror. Malfoy places Hermione

Granger under the Imperious. Orders her to attack minister of Magic. Hermione stared at the words below the headline. Malfoy wanted, dead

or alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Don't own it**

Hermione laughed in shock. "This is ridiculous!" Draco said nothing. "There's no way anyone with their right mind would believe this." She continued. Draco rose to his feet and began to walk away. "Listen, Malfoy." "I don't want

to hear it Granger." He interrupted. "Im sorry." He paused in his steps, turning to look at her incredulously. "You're sorry?" Hermione nodded. "Look here Granger. I've had to do alot of things to keep my family name intact since

the war. I've tried to keep our reputation clean. And because of you everyone thinks ive imperiused my future wife and made her attack the minister of magic. "To be fair im not going to be your future wife." She supplied. He ignored her. It was quiet for a few mintes while they walked. Hermione

couldn't take the silence. "Where are we going?" "Theres a small house my ancestors used to own up ahead." Draco replied. Hermione stared. "Your

ancestors owned a **small **house Malfoy?" She said, not really believing it. He grinned and stopped suddenly. Hermione looked away from him and

gasped. A bit further away from them was a huge house. It was a classy ancient look and seemed to have quite a few floors. "This is your idea of a

small house malfoy?" Draco frowned. "You know you're going to have to stop calling me that." "Calling you what?" She said, eyes still on the house

in amazement. "Malfoy. It's going to be your last name to so you'll be calling yourself malfoy also,_Hermione._" He said pointedly. Hermione looked

disgusted and ignored him. She took off running towards the house, not caring that he was left behind yelling after her. "Just a minute you loony

woman!" He called from far off behind her. Hermione got to the door first and excitedly reached up to open it. "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco said

from behind her. Hermione furiously realized that her whole body was frozen. Draco raced up next to her and undid the spell. "What the hell did

you do that for!" She screamed. "Trying to save you!" He yelled back." Hermione looked extremely doubtful. "My ancestor Elladora placed a spell

on this place. No muggle is allowed to touch the doors and live. It was a way to keep our world from being discovered and filth from entering our

home." "Is that what you think of me then?" She said angrily. Draco stared at her. "Yes." Hermione supposed she shouldn't have been shocked

but after all they had been through in a short amount of time she wasn't really expecting it. "Its not as if this marriage would mean anything."

He explained. " Id just divorce you after. The law says we have to get married and possibly you could give me a child. After that I guess you

could take the kid and leave me alone. Our jobs would be done." "How romantic of you." She said annoyed. He smirked and reached over to open

the door. Draco stepped inside and Hermione followed after him. It was completely dark. "Grandius Lumos." She whispered, pointing her

wand at the room. It immediately lit up. "How did you do that?" Hermione turned to study his face. He look grudgingly impressed. "I've

been practicing new spells." Draco sighed. "Of course you would be practicing anything." Hermione elbowed him. "Oww!" Hermione began

moving forward. It was a nice house. It was huge inside. They stood in the living room. She could see what looked like a giant kitchen across

from it and another room on the side. And that was just downstairs. "Are there any other traps set about to keep muggles out, Malfoy?"

She questioned. "No muggles have made it passed the doors." He said nastily. "Git." "Bitch." They glared at each other. A shuffling sound

distracted them. "Whats that!" Hermione said nervously." "It's coming from upstairs." Draco muttered, pointing his wand to the stairs. He

began towards them. "Are you crazy?" She hissed, grabbing onto his sleeve and pulling him back towards her. "Let go Granger if

somebody is in my ancestors house it's best they're disposed of." He pulled away and began climbing the steps. "Disposed of? Do you

mean you're going to actually kill somebody?" He stayed silent as they got to the top of the second floor. Hermione noticed that upstairs

was even more impressive. She could see several rooms on either side and in the middle another set of steps leading to another floor.

She grasped Draco's clothes again as another sound was heard from the second room on her left. "Would you let go!" He stormed quietly,

once again removing her hand from himself. "Im trying to prevent you from getting hurt you git.!" She hissed. If you die I won't be able to

touch the doors without dying thanks to your family!" " It's nice to know you care." He said. She sighed as she followed him near the room.

He tried to see peer the room without making whoever was making the noise aware of their presence. "Granger, you're going to have to

light the room while I stun whoever is in here." She nodded. "Ready?" She nodded again. "Granidus Lumos." "Petrificus Totalus!" They

said at the same time. Something flew back and hit a dresser. Draco entered the room. It was a big room. The furniture was at least a few

centuries old and elegantly made. A wooden dresser was splintered as Hermione and Draco gazed at a house elf struggling to get up. Draco

kept its wand on it. "Who are you." He demanded. The house elf kept it's eyes low as it responded. " I recognize your ancient blood

Master Black, Of the most noble and ancient house of Black. Welcome." Draco frowned. "Black is my mothers name. Who are you?" He

demanded again. "I am Domus. Protector of the second most ancient homes for the black family." Hermione frowned. "You don't speak

like most house elves. Domus turned his cool eyes on her but didn't speak. "Whats his problem?" She asked Draco. Domus spoke up. "I

am forbidden by ancient magic from your ancestors to speak to anyone of filthy blood. However this is not due to ignorance such as

my descendant house elves refuse to I am bound." "So you aren't able to speak to her?" Draco asked. Domus nodded. "To answer her

I am one of the oldest house elves there ever was. I was nearly four hundred when I came into Mistress Elladora's care. Before then I had

studied extensively and am able to speak properly. Hermione was interested. "You came into her care? I thought your kind only served one

family who owned you before then?" Domus spoke directly to Draco. "Your Black ancestors were from another part of Europe. I was shipped

over as a wedding present. Draco nodded. Suddenly, Hermione moved closer to him and gripped his shirt. " He's carrying s food tray!" Draco

noticed this and glared. "Who is this for?" Before the house elf could speak another sound was heard from the down the hall. "Domus I

found the." The voice broke off as the new inhabitant to the room glanced open mouthed at Draco and Hermione. Hermione gasped. In

front of them stood a very worn down Blaise Zabini.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione gasped in shock. But the feeling of surprise was quickly overwhelmed by irritation. "What the hell are you doing in my ancestry home?" Demanded Draco. Blaise stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "Now is that a way to treat an old friend?" Draco returned his smirk and accepted his old friends embrace. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Blaise's eyes narrowed in her direction. "What's the mudblood doing here, coming to do away with her in the privacy of your home?" She straightened and narrowed her eyes back at him. Though she was outnumbered, she never backed down from an insult. "Blaise come to slink away from

your responsibilities and hide out like the slimy git your kind are?" Blaise scowled and Draco smirked. "That's the fiance I know and hate." Blaise pulled back from Draco. "They want you to marry _her_?" Hermione

felt herself from "There's nothing wrong with me!" She yelled, indignantly. Draco sighed. "Care to explain our little problem Granger?" The room fell silent. "What problem?" Said blaise cautiously, his eyes never

leaving hermione's nervous form. "Well see I was angry at the ministry." She blurted out. "They had NO

right into trying to force anyone to marry. So i kind of." She trailed off and looked at anything but the two men standing in front of her. "Granger here decided to fire a little hex at our own minister and now we're on the run." Draco finished sullenly for her. Blaise nodded. "He deserved it though." "You're damn right he deserved it." She said, responding to blaise's comment. "We have to do something, protest, demand a way out, gather the forces." She spluttered on. Draco sneered at her. "If you haven't noticed there's not too many people willing to protest because only you and i are stuck with people we want to die." Blaise sighed. "So what do we do then?" "Wait until it cools down and go back to the ministry. They seem to think i imperiused granger here and won't listen to reason for awhile. Forgetting the house elf's name, he casually ordered it to bring them something to eat. Hermione stared after him in horror. "Malfoy how could you!" Draco eyed her, annoyed that he was interrupted in the middle of a conversation himself and blaise had just struck up. "What did i do now?" " You know i have a problem with house elves being treated like servants." Draco smirked. "I don't care enough about you to know that and i don't care." He said, turning back to blaise. She scowled at him and blaise sneered up at her. She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to look around." She said sullenly, stepping past draco. He didn't seem to care and ignored her. Once out of the room she decided to explore a different floor. The house was bigger than she first thought. Sighing, she entered a room with chipped blue paint. There was nothing interesting in there, and she was about to turn to go to another room when she heard a muffled noise. She frowned and listened more closely. It sounded like a young girl. Eyes widening, her gaze fell upon a painting sitting on a bed. Cautiously approaching it, she reached out and took it. It was a small painting of herself. "What the hell?" "It's about time somebody came for me!" Her reflection sneered. Hermione gasped "You're me!" The painting snickered. "This is the first time i was transfigured into a filthy mudblood." "Ah, said hermione, One of Malfoy's relatives then?" Her reflection seemed thoughtful. "A fine choice for the blacks to be associated with the Malfoy's ." It said, approvingly. Hermione frowned at it. "What are you?" The painting glared at her. "I was Seradora when I was human. Now I'm whatever reflection my retainer is. And since you were the first person to find me, you're my retainer. I am your wants, your deepest darkest wants. I am what you fear to think about. I am your jealousy, your anger, your frustrated passion. I instruct those to help them serve a larger purpose. Even if it is their darkest wants." Hermione was nervous. Though she had no interest in the dark arts. She was curious. As if the painting knew what she was thinking it spoke. "You want people to take you seriously. You're tired of taking the nice route where nobody obviously listens. You're tired of being overlooked by the one you desire most. You want to be in control and you're scared that as good as a person you are it has always failed to bring you to your fullest potential." As much as she hated to admit it the painting was right. Deep inside her she longed to get the respect that the late Bellatrix once had. People feared her and admired her all at the same time. Everyone knew who she was and not once did she hide her beliefs to fit in with the masses. Unlike hermione. She was more respected than hermione had ever been. Even if it were for the wrong reasons. "I can help you." The mirror said in a deceptively soothing voice. Hermione didn't like the sound of that. "Im not evil." The mirror laughed. "Nobody is but we all want the best for ourselves. Dear girl you have made everyone else your priority but when are you going to make yourself happy? And deep down we both know bettering others lives is not what you really want." Something told her to get away from there. But the pull to help herself was stronger. It was a dark feeling inside her, One that she tried to ignore but could not. And let's face it. Everybody else was getting married to someone they at least tolerated. Everyone else could at least have a decent life. She was stuck with a man that wanted to kill her. Besides it wasn't as if she had to listen to everything the painting said. It was a small handheld thing. It wasn't like it would be a huge influence. "Alright." She told it, unsure of her decision. The painting smiled, a disturbingly sinister smirk. She pocketed it and went to find draco. He was sitting and eating with Blaise right where she left them last. " Why didn't you tell me the food was ready?" She said, hurt. He smirked. "As if i cared if you starved." She sighed and pulled the painting out. She held it up to draco. He frowned when he saw it. "I would wipe that arrogant look off your face." It said. Both men jumped back in shock. "What the hell is that!" Exclaimed blaise. "Apparently it's one of Malfoy's ancestors." Hermione said. It's going to er, help us." Draco looked skeptic. "A painting is going to help our situation?" "I don't see you lot doing any better." It said, affronted. "This was a cousin I think, Seradora." "Ah yes, Draco said, heard you disappeared from here, Your folks moved out after." The painting scowled. "I was rude to a few house elves and they did their magic on me." Hermione looked as if she didn't have a bit of sympathy for her. "I'm here to improve your lives. You there!" She said, calling over to draco. "Is that all the respect you have for your kin?" He glared. "I was long gone before I knew of any kin. You barely matter to me." It shot back. Hermione hid a smirk. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: I haven't updated for a while. I feel a bit discouraged from the lack of reviews. Please if you are reading this leave a small review**. **I know it's a bit light- hearted now and nothing like the darker hermione in the beginning. But i will be getting there.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been six days. That many days since that blasted portrait had told them what they "needed" to do. And it wasn't as if she didn't understand any of it. No. Revenge had been against her ideals since she had been a child. But they had humiliated her. And worse than that they all pretended it was all going to be alright. They should have been exempt, She thought darkly. She had helped save them all and they could not even do her the small favor of getting her out of a loveless marriage.

She had avoided Malfoy and Blaise after the talk. She assumed they were both somewhere around the mansion, lost in thought. Sullen with heavy thoughts weighing on their minds. Had she not been in this place a small inkling told her that she wouldn't have even considered this. If she had not been stressed and in despair, locked away in her forced fiance's ancestral home, her head would've been much lighter.

But she was sick of light. It made no sense to go along with it all. After all they had been through they all had deserved to marry somebody they loved. Did anything they wanted to do. They may have expected the others to barely question it. Hell, they may have even expected her to put up with it with no complaints. She was sure that even if she had been clearer headed she would've found this all wrong. At least that's what she told herself.

The portrait was carried everywhere she went. The rational side of her was sure it was possessing her. Filling her with dark thoughts and selfish wants. But everybody deserved to be a little bit selfish. Didn't they? It had seemed so Voldermort her idea. Kill the minister and imperius his employees. Hermione Granger would make it to seem she had overthrown a man lacking on principles. Everyone would be

relieved that they wouldn't have to be forced into marriage. She would be able to free enslaved elves and anything else she would have done if she had had her chance to work at the ministry. But she would be in charge of it all. Draco wasn't happy about not being in charge himself. But Hermione seemed the better choice. Nicer, more loved, more trustworthy. The person they would least expect to do any harm.

Instead draco would be Prime minister. Or at least the man behind the prime minister. And then the kings, and the presidents. It had seemed rather excessive to Hermione, draco imperriusing all of the heads of the continents. Seradora had convinced her that the world was not as it should be. Things needed to be fixed. There was too much war, too much poverty. Hermione would fix it all. That would

make her happy. And draco being in power would make him happy. Everybody would get what they wanted. There was a catch though. They would have to be married for a short period of time. No matter how ancient and repulsive she thought it was countries seemed to accept married people and families as leaders before they would accept a single one. Especially a single female.

Though they were a bit wary blaise had assured them he would help them with anything they would need. He had friends in the ministry. Friends that secretly supported the dark sides but didn't support it openly. Hermione was unconvinced they would help a muggle born become leader much less go along with it. Blaise had assured her if she offered them amnesty for war crimes activities they would look past

it once she became minster. There was just the little matter of getting in. Draco had sent blaise off to talk to one of his friends and convince him to come back with him. The friend would have no idea about draco and hermione until he got there. To Hermine's surprise it had been a Rosier he had brought back. Jaques Rosier was a tall dark man. He exuded regalty. He also exuded a suspenseful presence wherever he went.

He had heard of draco using the imperius on the mudblood. It gave him a good laugh to see her being controlled. He almost wished the dark lord had won. He would've surely seen to it personally that he himself put her in her place. But it had no matter because voldemort would have surely killed them all anyway.

It had been when he was lounging in the biggest room that draco found him. He chuckled once he saw him. "I'm surprised you haven't been hunted down and killed you yet. You putting the impirius on that mudblood has the whole country in an uproar." Draco grimaced. "I'll have you know he did nothing of the sort". Hermione said, appearing from behind draco. Rosier jumped up with a start. "What is this?" He said

glaring at draco suspiciously. Draco sighed. And so it had gone on to what they planned to do. Rosier listened intently, his features lighting up, especially so after he learned he would be exempt from whatever war crime his family was involved in. He had never been on the minister's side. Not even really voldemort. Though his good looks always helped him out in life he never belonged. But here in this house

he got a feeling he was doing something right. With draco as prime minister he would have free reign to do what he wanted. Draco was a lot more rational than the dark lord had been. Sure he might have to listen to the mudblood sometimes, but he knew she would be too busy making it a better world or something stupid like that in her own job to really care what draco was doing. Hermione had felt his

eyes on her. She had not felt comfortable with his gaze. Draco had noticed, but seeing as he didn't care about her all too much it barely bothered him. Hermione knew that the plan was for them to work together. And even though she despised him it stung a bit to know he would let this criminal lust after her and not say anything about it. Rosier had been impressed with the portrait, his eyes greedily lighting

up at everything she had to say. He had agreed to it, agreed to gather a few friends from the ministry that he knew wouldn't betray them. He'd bring them back to talk to them. Make them see reason. Maybe one day after they were in power they could kill the mudblood and assume full control. He could have a bit of fun with her before. Draco didn't care. He could easily over power her. But for now he would put

on the facade that he respected her. Until it was time. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione was snapped back into the present by the portraits condescending tone. "I just don't trust rosier." She said quietly. The portrait sneered. "Wait until you're in the ministry and kill him off. The less people that know how you will take over the better." Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure that this is what I want." "Changing your mind already , Granger?" She turned to the cold voice. It was draco. He stared at her, his eyes brimming

with hatred. "You're not changing your mind." He stated calmly. "What?" She gasped "You don't tell me what to do!" He glared at her. "I intend to go through with it whether you want to or not." She paused. Her mind told her to just drop the whole thing and go to the ministry. Plead with them to forgive them and get married and stop this whole thing.

But Hermione Granger was not to be made a fool. She would not settle because someone told her too. She had been told what to do her whole life. And while it never completely failed her she was tired of setting aside her feelings for somebody else's happiness. She held his gaze evenly "I will finish what i've started." He smirked at her and left her there. This was it then. She was about to make everyone's

lives easier. Everyone would be happier. Everyone would be equal. At least that's what hermione had planned. Draco had a different idea. "Is she still up to it?" Asked Zabini, as he entered yet another room in the large mansion. "She was having doubts, but I'm sure she'll do it." Blaise sneered. "It's amazing that the girl would rather help kill the minister than marry you." Draco shot him a dirty look. Blaise ignored

it and looked around at the house. It was quiet and had an undertone of something dark. Blaise had suspected it had something to do with that painting. "Do you know what happened to Serradora?" Draco shrugged and concentrated on sleep. "All I know is that she disappeared." Blaise frowned. There had to be more to this house. When he had been at the ministry he felt a calm throughout him. He felt level

headed. But as soon as he had returned something had seeped inside his soul. He felt taken over by every dark thought he had ever had Every feeling of not being good enough. Every doubt. It was slowly driving him insane. But he couldn't tell draco that. No. It had to just be in his head.

**A/N: Thank yall so much for reviewing. I was happy to learn that some of you have been reading this for awhile and keeping up. It motivated me so much to get another chapter out quickly. Please review. I'd like to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**

The meeting was soon and Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous. Though the painting had assured her that

they were doing the right thing, she couldn't help but feel a little worried. The room would be filled with people

that wanted nothing more than to see her gone. She was sure that Draco could just kill her and go about his

own plan. But why didn't he? He had had many chances to get rid of her. It couldn't be because he loved her.

She knew rationally that Draco would have never been the type to listen to a painting. No matter how strong

of a presence it put out. She had been in her own thoughts. There wasn't anything other to do. They couldn't

contact anyone just yet. They didn't even have a plan to explain that stunt that she had pulled back at the

ministry. She sighed. Hermione knew that her vindictiveness was bringing them nothing but trouble. She

never had been like this. A part of her told her that she should have just gone along with it and gotten

married. But the part that said that she needed to do whatever made _her _happy was a bit stronger. "Where

have you been!" Hermione gasped as she saw an angry malfoy. He was always angry lately. Of course he

wasn't any nicer in school but he brooded a little more here. And blaise wasn't seen often. She frowned. There

was something wrong with this house. Before she could think about it draco distracted her again. "It's time

to get ready." He said frowning. Hermione nodded absently. "There are leftover things for you to wear." He

didn't explain anymore as he disappeared to somewhere in the house. Sighing she went into a room. She

didn't know whose it was but there were dresses. Old looking dresses. She had guessed somebody must

have left in a hurry and didn't bother to take everything. Hermione put on a long lace black dress. She didn't

feel much like wearing colors. She hadn't had a happy day since she left her friends behind. Meeting draco and

blaise in the large room, he gave her a once over and nodded his approval. "Are you sure they won't try to

hurt me?" She asked draco, worriedly. He shrugged. "This house is protected by ancient magic, even if they

try too the spell would backfire on them." Somehow that thought still didn't comfort her. She had noticed that

blaise had disappeared again and she frowned. As if he could read her thoughts draco responded. "Our guests

are here, Blaise simply went to retrieve them." Nervously, Hermione went to draco and put her hands on his arm.

"Relax. he whispered. These people can sense weakness" She nodded and straightened. With all her might

she tried to summon an intimidating look, and instantly felt foolish. This wasn't her. Hermione Granger wasn't

usually a cold person. But in that instant she had figured she could pretend a little. It was for a good cause. In

her mind Hermione conjured an image. It was 6th year and she and harry were playing around in hogwarts.

They had been distracted by Mcconagal in a meeting with a parent. There was raised voices that had also

attracted the attention of a few other students. She had come face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. Though it

had sounded like an argument, the elder woman was completely composed. Her face was cold as she looked

around impassively. Nothing could touch her. It struck a nerve with hermione. She was the type that people

could normally read. All of her emotions was out there for the world to see and take advantage off. But

not anymore. Hermione straightened and placed an impassive look on her face. For extra measure she decided

to give a haughty glare. After all, she was to be a malfoy. She would need to play the part. Blaise returned with

about ten men and she could just feel the hatred around them. "Did we come here to torture mudbloods? An

older man said smirking, looking at her. Because i'm not complaining!" A few others chuckled while the rest

glared at her in confusion. "I'd watch your useless inbred mouth in my house!" Hermione said, as coldly as she

could muster. The laughter stopped. Draco smirked, secretly proud of her. "Whats the meaning of this?"

Another spoke. It was time to get down to business. "Calm down gentlemen. We have a proposition for you."

* * *

Hermione frowned to herself. Azkaban was boring. Nothing to do but think and miss her friends. Not that she

had many. If you could even call them that. They were more business associates. She had become very close

to some. Close enough to make her husband jealous. But no matter. They were all dead or locked up. There

was nothing left of her empire except for her legacy. The darkest witch there ever was. Admired by some and

respected by all. She chuckeled. Hated by all also. But they had never killed anyone that didn't deserve it. They

didn't kill just because somebody was born different. No. They had killed due to old grudges. "And look where

it got us." She said to no one. She sighed and then smiled, remembering her wedding day.

* * *

It was silent. Most of the men looked excited and the rest had bored expressions on their faces. Some looked

skeptical. However intently they had listened to draco's speech they needed more explanations. "How do you

know she's not going to betray us?" One man spoke out. Another agreed. "What if

she blames it all on you and turns us all in I don't trust her!" Hermione glanced at draco. He was frowning.

Blaise spoke up for the first time that night. "If you marry her in the name of the dark arts she won't be able

to betray you." The men stared at him. "Thats horrible magic blaise, even i wouldn't do it." "What is it."

Hermione whispered to him. He cringed. "We combine our magic to make sure one can't betray the other. The

cost is our magic if we do. And malfoy's are nothing without our magic." An old man stood up. "I won't risk

my life if she won't do it." Some agreed and some looked disgusted that draco would marry a mudblood.

That night, under a darkened sky, Hermione Granger married Draco Malfoy. And somewhere in the house a

painting laughed sinisterly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing.**

This was not going good. Hermione was having doubts to this whole thing as she, Draco, and Blaise entered

the ministry. It was after hours of course, but thanks to some inside information they knew for sure that

Fudge was only one of the few workers still inside the place. It was relatively quiet and Hermione couldn't

pretend that she didn't know why. One of Draco's "workers" had made sure the place remained fairly empty.

Not that it was a bad idea, but Hermione had been having second thoughts as soon as they left the house.

It was as if her mind had cleared. And judging from the look on Blaise's face, he felt it to. But she was not so

sure about Draco. He had not talked to either of them since their wedding. She did not know much of the

conditions of which they had been married. All that she knew was that she would lose all of her abilities if

she betrayed him. As a muggle-born, she wasn't so sure that that would be such a bad thing. But to a pureblood

like draco, it meant everything. For the most part, she did it for him. She felt as if she owed him. After all, it was her

fault that they were in the situation that they were in. Hermione wasn't so sure that she was ready to become

a leader to anyone, but it had to be better than the regime this ministry was running. Besides, they were already

there. Draco stopped and eyed them. "This is it. He said to Blaise. Hermione can't back out, but I wouldn't blame

you if you wanted to. You can still leave while you have the chance." Hermione also looked at Blaise. She wouldn't

blame him either. Blaise smirked. "And miss this? I don't think so." Hermione let out a small smile, though she

couldn't help feeling a bit of regret. Everybody's life was going to change all because of her. Draco looked at her.

"Are you ready?" There was nothing else to say. "Yes." She replied. He smirked and opened the door to Fudge's

office. "Let's do this then." Hermione straightened and swept briskly into the office. "Accio Fudge's wand!" She

yelled. The minister was taken by surprise. "You!" He spluttered, standing up from his desk. "Not this time!" He

turned to a man that Hermione assumed must have been a type of security personnel. "Alert the others. You'll

not get away this time girl, even if you kill me i'll insure you'll spend the rest of your days locked away!" And that

would have been true too. If Fudge hadn't been aware that his security was also the elder man, a distant relative

of Dolohav to have been sitting in their living room hours earlier then Hermione was certain that indeed they

would have been caught with dire punishments. As it was though the man smirked and pointed his wand at

Fudge. "I'm sorry, I no longer work for you." He laughed cruelly. Men began to apparate around the room. The

minister was in shock. "Rosier? Pucey? Avery? Burke?" He spun "Dereks? Warrington? Vaisey? Davis?" The

betrayal was clear. "What is the meaning of this!" He hissed frantically. Avery stepped forward. "While we

greatly appreciate the employment and forgiveness of the ministry on behalf of us "suspected" death eaters"

The others around him chuckled, knowing full well that they all had supported the dark cause at one point

"We are under new management." The others agreed. Seeing as his pleading was getting him nowhere

from the crowd he turned to Hermione. "Fine! you win. We'll appeal the law just go!" "I'm afraid that won't be

necessary sir." Hermione spoke up. "We simply can't have you around while we implement a new order. You've

abused your power for the last time Fudge." Draco smirked, impressed. Fudge glared "As if you can do any

better! If it were up to me you'd be stuck at home breeding or whatever else you useless mudbloods are good

at!" He spat. Hermione was shocked, though she tried her best not to show it. She was going to react when she

heard a lazy "Crucio!" The scream Fudge admitted would have made Voldemort himself proud. She turned to see

Draco defending her. She smirked and allowed him to continue. She usually would have taken the insult and sat

quietly but no more. The mere thought of her former weakness made her sick. It was easy to see how people

used to treat her as they did. She never had defended herself. And it had gotten her nowhere. Fudge had fallen

silent. "You would do best to hold your comments to yourself." She spoke coldly to him. He was in a great deal

of pain, yet no one reached out to help him. "What do you want?" He said weakly. Hermione smiled. "I read

of a bonding curse." She said, addressing the crowd instead. "Draco and I are already bonded so there is

no way that we can turn against each other, but i'm not sure about the rest of you." "She's right, Draco said,

sneering at them, We need to make sure we have your allegiance." "Of course you do!" Pucey scoffed. "I've

asked Dolohov to give Fudge a potion earlier when he wasn't looking." "What!" Fudge gasped out. "This

potion, she went on, makes sure that his soul is marked and his killer shall be marked for the deed. It's an

ancient spell that was used to capture criminals. And in turn the criminals cannot falsely accuse another for his

crime." The men listened intently. Though she was only a mudblood she was enrapturing. Voldemort himself

had been a half-blood, and this girl had more charm in her than he ever did. And everybody she had ever

met respected her. They were willing to do whatever she asked of them. The personal gain would be immense.

"We kill him at the same time, to ensure that we are all marked and none can betray the other." Fudge looked

horrified and rightfully so. Draco looked immensely proud, Blaise looked amused and the others looked on

respectfully. If Draco had had any doubts about marrying a mudblood before he didn't now. He strangly

respected her. She was smarter than he thought, and more devious at would be a great partnership.

They started forming around Fudge. "Now wait a minute." He pleaded, desperately trying to get away. "Think

about what you're about to do. I'll pay you all! Any amount of money will do!" "On my command." Hermione

began, pointing her wand at him. the others did so also. "I'm sorry Fudge, the old me still respects you as an

authority figure, but this just has to be done." Draco laughed cruelly. Hermione smiled. "Avada Kevara!" The

collective force of the magic was like nothing ever seen before. Fudge's death was quick. But the pain in the

room didn't end there. The mark hurt. Hermione felt something on her leg burn. The men looked as if they were

in the same kind of pain. As soon as it came it ended. They were marked. A silver and black heart lay on her

skin. She had stopped a heart. And proof of it was on her leg. The others had similar marks, though they had

different colors. It was silent. The deed was done. Hermione didn't know how to feel about killing someone.

Sure she had taken down many death eaters, but this seemed for nothing. She knew it had to be done, but

did it really? Deep laughs distracted her. The men were in good moods. It was not their first time murdering

somebody. And it wouldn't be their last "Move the body." She commanded a nearby man. "I don't need clutter

in my new office." The guy smirked at her and did as he was told. "How does it feel to lose your innocence

my sweet?" Draco mocked. Hermione smiled kindly at him. "We have work to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews :)**

It was a nice warm day when all hell broke loose. The minister was dead, and after Voldemort the wizarding world

had just started to feel secure. Now it was tense again, it was obvious that the minister had been murdered. A

Sorrowful Hermione Granger had discovered his body while attempting to make amends for her previous actions.

Though they were happy to have her back, Harry and Ron couldn't help but notice something off about their

friend. They had seen her once. It was at the ministry a few hours after Fudge's murder. They had arrived quickly.

Hermione had been happy to see them as always, but Harry had noticed she stayed a little to close to Draco.

They had married, it had shocked everybody seeing as she was once so venomously against it at first. When

Ron had tried to pull her aside an older ministry worker had stopped him. "Nobody talks to Mrs. Malfoy alone."

He had said sternly. Hermione gave him a small smile. "Sorry Ron, i'm a little in the middle of business right now."

They stared at her, confused. "Hermione has been through a lot, Weasley, back off!" Exclaimed Malfoy. Ron

glared back at him. "What have you done to her!" Hermione sighed. She didn't want to hurt her friends, but

she wanted to put this plan into action. Smiling sweetly at them, Hermione went over to Harry. "I thought I'd

be the first to tell you, I'm trying to become minister of magic!" It was silent amongst the friends. "Hermione,

began Harry, I don't think the wizengamot would vote a student minister of magic." He was concerned for his

friend, she had never had such wild visions before. "We can be persuasive." She replied back, slyly. Ron looked

confused. "Who's _we_?" Hermione just smiled back at them. That had been days ago. Harry frowned as he stared

at the paper. He looked over at Ron who was just coming into the great hall with his fiancee. "Did you hear?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah it's everywhere, who hasn't? Ginny came over and sat down next to Harry. "Can you believe

it. Hermione Granger youngest minister of magic ever?" Harry shook his head. "She is the smartest person I know,

but it seemed a little to quick and easy." "Maybe the Wizengamot were under the imperious." Ron said. Ginny

frowned "I don't think Hermione would do that." Harry agreed. "There is something off about her though."

Nobody could argue with that. "As her friends, we'll find out what." They all agreed. At the ministry Hermione

was having no such problems. Though there was much controversy over her being elected minister of magic,

there was nothing anybody could do about it now. Thanks to some bribes she had complete control. It was time

for things to be run how they should have in the first place. The first thing that she wanted to do was get rid of

that marriage law. After that she would ensure equal rights for creatures that didn't have it before. She was sure

that things were going to work out for the better. She frowned as Draco entered the room. "What's wrong with

you?" He frowned at her. "Somebody was asking too many questions." Hermione glared at him. "What do you

mean _was._" She hissed. "I took care of him, alright!" He snapped. "You can't just go killing people we can't raise

any suspicions!" Draco smirked. "What else would you have had me do, i'm bored. You're running things until

I can take over the other countries." He argued. She sighed. "You can help me." He laughed "You can do all the

saving people crap but that's not for me." Hermione felt furious "Well you can't be off terrorizing everyone over

there while i'm trying to make things better here who would believe that?" He shrugged. "It won't matter then,

there won't be anything anybody can do then." He left before she could respond. Hermione groaned and looked

up at her picture. "What do we do now?" To the average person coming into the office the painting might have

been seen as an ordinary self portrait. But Hermione's associates knew better. It smiled at her. "Seal all of their

records, we can't have people digging up things on the new ministry." Hermione frowned. "I thought that they

were all cleared of being death eaters already?" "They have, but I want that little information to go away

permanently. It will be like it never even happened." Hermione nodded. It was only a small price to pay to

insure that she would succeed. People needed help and that was what Hermione was there for. She was

certain she could run the ministry better than anyone ever could. At least that's what she was trying to convince

herself of. In another part of the ministry Blaise was trying to get some answers. He had been searching all day

on the history of Draco's ancestral home. To finally solve the mystery behind the painting and the house. At

least he was trying too. Most records just simply didn't exist beyond the basic marriage certificates. Blaise

sighed, there had to be an answer about how that painting came to be. And what had happened to her parents?

After her disappearance they had left and built Grimmauld place. Something must have happened there. "What

are you doing over here?" Blaise looked up to see Draco coming towards him. He frowned. "Draco, what else do

you know about that place, I don't think we should stay there anymore." "Awww is Blaise scared of a little old

house?" Draco laughed. "I'm serious Draco, There's something in there, it's clouding our minds and judgements,

I think it might have something to do with that painting." The smile slipped from Draco's face. "What did you say?"

Blaise backed away, the tone of Malfoy's voice made him nervous. Draco continued. "That place is the best

thing that ever happened to us. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for that painting. If you don't want to be there

then get the hell out!" Draco left the room in a fury. Blaise frowned. That was an unreasonable emotion for just

a simple question. He sighed. Something was going on, but everybody that could give him answers was either

dead or a painting that wouldn't reveal to much information. There was one thing left to do. Blaise nodded to

himself as he remembered how Granger used to do an unusual amount of work in such a small amount of time

that one year in school. Blaise was going to go back in time and get answers personally.


End file.
